


Why Shouldn't I?

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Murder, Swords, You Have Been Warned, it turned into this, it was supposed to be a little thing about virgil going back to the dark sides, no happy ending, this gets real dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: The Light sides made a mistake, and Virgil decides to go back to the Dark Sides... at least... that's what they thought he was going to do
Kudos: 8





	Why Shouldn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: blood, murder, let me know if I need to add anything
> 
> I was inspired by Queen of Mean from Descendants 3

“Virgil, you can’t do this!” Roman shouted, seeing him with his katana to Logan’s throat.

“Why not, Roman? Because you don’t want it? Because now you care about what I do?”

“Virgil, _please_. We’re your friends,” Roman tried reasoning.   
  


“You lost your chance, Roman,” Virgil snapped, whipping his head to look at him.

“Virgil, kiddo. Don’t,” Patton pleaded.

“Why shouldn’t I? The darkness promises revenge,” Virgil replied, something dark in his tone.

“Virgil, this is illogical. We are your friends. Why would we not care?” Logan said.

“Because you left me. You left me all alone, helpless and afraid. With nothing but my thoughts and senses. So I guess I’ve got nothing to lose. After all there’s nothing to lose when you’re lonely and friendless.”

“You won’t be able to come back from this Virgil,” Roman said.

“I don’t care. I don’t care about what price I pay. I just want what I deserve. I want to be listened to. To have a say in things. To decide. And you obviously won’t give me that.” Virgil looked back at Logan, who was on the verge of tears.

“Virgil, please. Don’t do this,” Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper and full of emotion.

Virgil lowered the sword slowly and Logan breathed a small sigh of relief. Virgil’s grip tightened and he thrusted the katana into Logan’s stomach.

“I’m not Virgil anymore,” he said.

Logan fell to the ground and he clutched the wound as blood started to drip from his mouth. The sword started turning pitch black along with the wielder's clothes.

“LOGAN!” Roman and Patton yelled in unison.

“See ya ‘round,” he said, laughing darkly and disappearing in a cloud of shadows.


End file.
